mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
Apple Bloom
|coat color = |mane color = |occupation = Student |cutie mark = None}} '''Apple Bloom '''is the younger sister of Applejack and Big Macintosh. She lives in Apple Acres with her sister, grandmother Granny Smith, and big brother Big Macintosh . As a member of the "Cutie Mark Crusaders", she, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are dedicated the finding their special talent and gaining their cutie mark. She makes a cameo appearance in Applejack's ending along with Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Babs Seed, and Braeburn. Description Apple Bloom is much like her older sister, in that she is stubborn, brave, loyal and honest, very poor at telling lies and always earnest in everything she does. She also shares a fierce pride with her older sister, reacting badly to being patronized or ignored. It is shown many times that she hungers for her sister's respect and can become very resentful if it is withheld. Her boldness is a double edged sword. She is eager to take risks and follow her heart, befriending Zecora against her sister's wishes in Bridle Gossip and trying to find Fluttershy's runaway chickens in Stare Master, both of which meant heading into the Everfree Forest. That second trip almost ended in disaster however, and her aggressive marketing of her apples in Call of the Cutie scared away all of her customers. She is also all too eager to dive into the various plans the girls make to gain their cutie marks, many of which are very dangerous and lethal. She is very emotional in general, and can be rather dramatic. She is quick to anger, and in Call of the Cutie displayed enough over the top whiny self pity to almost rival Rarity. Talents Apple Bloom is quite intelligent and quick witted, especially for her age. In Stare Master she effortlessly came out ahead in her argument with Scootaloo, twice turning her own comments against her. Her verbal skills are notable in general, quick with a joke, effective at presenting her point of view and understandable even when talking at high speed. She also shows no nervousness in talking with adults, and seems aware that her cute appearance can be used to manipulate them. She seems to enjoy expressing herself physically, enthusiastically participating in the various sports Rainbow Dash set out for her in Call of the Cutie. She does however seem rather clumsy, failing to show obvious skill at any of them. One of them, karate, she mentions again in The Show Stoppers as something she's interested in, though she once again demonstrates more enthusiasm than skill. She does however seem good with her hooves. She quickly and impressively repaired the old tree house in The Show Stoppers, and her advice to Sweetie Belle about set and clothing design in the same episode was very astute. She also seemed to be the only one who knew what she was doing when repairing a chair in Stare Master. Gallery Category:Earth Ponies Category:Foals Category:Main Characters Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Fillies Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in two-part episodes Category:Season 3